<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life Miracles by antanddec_fanforever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706416">Life Miracles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever'>antanddec_fanforever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Biotic Boyfriend [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Head Injury, Hurt, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Miracles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antanddec_fanforever/pseuds/antanddec_fanforever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Biotic Boyfriend [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life Miracles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew miracles aren't real, but regardless if they weren't real or not. He needed one and needed one badly.</p><p> </p><p>As he watched Kaidan be rushed off to the hospital, his mind was full of worry and he followed the doctors to the hospital only stopping to sit down in one of the few unoccupied chairs and sighing. </p><p> </p><p>“Shepard, what are you doing here?” </p><p> </p><p>He heard a rasped voice he knew all too well and looked up, seeing Thane standing there with his arms crossed behind his back like usual. </p><p> </p><p>“Just.. visiting a friend”</p><p> </p><p>“ The human biotic that just came in?”</p><p>He regarded Thane in surprise for a moment but remembered he was a assassin so it shouldn't surprise him that much he could make easy observations. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah” </p><p> </p><p>“I'll watch out for him” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, but why are you here Thane?”</p><p> </p><p>Thane moves over to sit down in the chair on the other side of him and Shepard wondered how long he had been here when one of the staff said there greetings. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm getting care here, the doctor said I had three months to live. That was six months ago”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard's eyebrows raise in surprise and his eyes widen</p><p> </p><p>“How do you feel?”</p><p> </p><p>“There's pain whenever I move, it's hard to speak and breath. But that's nothing new.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Are you gonna be alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Thane smiled at him slightly for a moment before resuming his normal expression</p><p> </p><p>“I'm as fine as I was on the Normandy, I just don't know when my time is”</p><p> </p><p>“That's.. that's really sad Thane” </p><p> </p><p>“It is what it is, you should probably check on your friend before too long”</p><p> </p><p>“Your right, thanks Thane, take care of yourself”</p><p> </p><p>Thane simply crossed his arms as Shepard stood up and proceeded to his room, ignoring the doctors and everyone as he stood in the room watching Kaidans breathing and the monitors showing his vital signs. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry this happened to you, things will get better.. I'll be back don't worry.. stay strong and get better. I.. doubt I'll be able to live without you.. get better soon Major and come back to us” </p><p> </p><p>Just as he leaves the room with his head dung lower than usual, doctors rush into the room and he stops and watch's what they are doing. </p><p> </p><p>As he watched he saw things he didn't want to, like blood and some flesh. It frightened him and distracted him so much he didn't feel the hand on his shoulder until he was turned around. </p><p> </p><p>“You probably shouldn't watch that Shepard” </p><p> </p><p>He blinked in surprise as he stares Thane directly in the face and he looks away after a moment of silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.. yeah your right”</p><p> </p><p>“Come and sit down with me, it'll pass the time a lot quicker than you realize.”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard nod's slightly and takes one last look at Kaidan over his shoulder, his eyes full of worry as he walks over to where Thane is sitting and having a long chat with him. Catching up with him and talking about his son.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after a doctor comes out of the room and turns towards where they are sitting, curious Shepard stands up and raises a eyebrow</p><p> </p><p>“Are you Commander Shepard?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ye i am”</p><p> </p><p>“Please come with me”</p><p> </p><p>He looks over at Thane for a moment a she nods and Shepard follows the doctor, his face neutral and his body language saying nothing. </p><p>They went deep into the hospital, going through several doors until they stop as a office and he enters along with the doctor. </p><p> </p><p>“Sit please”</p><p> </p><p>He sits down and looks around the room, noticing the multiple photos and giant window behind the doctor. </p><p> </p><p>“What's this about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Major Alenko”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard’s eyes flash for a moment of worry which he quickly covered up as he crossed his hands and leaned forward slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“About what exactly?” </p><p> </p><p>“His health”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he alright?”</p><p> </p><p>The doctor looked at him in surprise as he spoke in a bare whisper with a look of concern on his face</p><p> </p><p>“He's fine, just gonna take awhile for his injuries to heal so your gonna be out of a soldier for a bit”</p><p> </p><p>“Well.. that's a life miracle.. as long as he gets better I'm fine with how long it takes, is there anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, nothing. I'll show you out”</p><p> </p><p>Shepard stands at the same time as the doctor and follows him out, thanking him for telling him about Kaidans condition and walking out of the hospital towards the Normandy. As he approaches the ship he let's the worry and excitement on his face show as he boarded the ship with a new found speed he didn't have earlier.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>